White Horse
by Atarashii
Summary: Happy endings shouldn't be reserved for just faerie tales. -HikaruxKaoru-
1. Prologue

**Title**: White Horse (subject to change)  
**Author**: Atarashii  
**Series**: Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst  
**Pairing(s)**: HikaruxKaoru

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything but the fic.

**Notes**: Trying to get back into writing again. Let's see how it goes. :)

-----------------------------

**White Horse  
Prologue**

-----------------------------

How long had it been?

How long since he had last seen him smile; heard him laugh?

How long was _too_ long?

_(I'm sorry_.)

The doctors just shook their heads, having given up on making him see reason.

His parents were getting there.

He had pushed his - their - friends away long before.

_(So sorry_.)

No one understood.

No one could ever understand.

_(Forgive me_. )

All he could do was clutch tighter at the thin, thin fingers he grasped.

Keep watching that too, too pale face.

Keep praying and hoping that maybe, just maybe, those eyes would open.

_(Hikaru...)_

One year.  
Three months.  
Twenty-seven days.  
Eight hours.  
Fifteen minutes.

One year, three months, twenty-seven days, eight hours, fifteen minutes and thirty-three seconds.

_(I'm sorry._ )

Dreams eventually became reality.

Wishes eventually came true.

_(I'm sorry for falling in love with you._ )

Didn't they?

.............................

**Endnotes**: ... I hate how the document manager is like, now.

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter One

**Title**: White Horse **  
Author**: Atarashii**  
Series**: Ouran High School Host Club**  
Rating**: T**  
Genre**: Angst**  
Pairing(s)**: HikaruxKaoru

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything but the fic.

**Notes**: Short, but I figured it was better to end it as I did then continue onwards.

-----------------------------

**White Horse  
Chapter One**

-----------------------------

For most people, what had happened starting over a year ago was nothing more than a sad development regarding the health of a formerly well teenager. It happened all the time, after all; it was hardly anything new.

For Kaoru, it was just another element of a perfect storm - the final factor in a devestating series of coincidences - and it was _all his fault_.

Everyone told him differently, telling him that there was _no way_ he was at all responsible.

Hikaru was just sick - very sick - and the only person to possibly blame was God.

To Kaoru, everyone else knew absolutely nothing, but why should he indulge them with the truth as he knew it?

Hikaru was sick - had been sick - for such a _long_ while now, and was getting worse instead of getting better to the point where the only thing _keeping him alive_ were the various machines. They were hooked up to him in one form or another, forcing life into the thin and emaciated shell of a vegetable rather than a person.

Yet, still, Kaoru refused to give up, clinging to the small sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, the other would be all right.

That maybe, just _maybe_, he would be redeemed of the guilt he felt that _he_ caused _this_.

God was punishing him by hurting the one he loved, taking away his Eden and leaving him to grasp at the desolate wasteland of what remained.

How could he help it, though?

How could anyone let go of the one person that was their definite One; their 'knight in shining armour', their 'prince charming'? Even if said knight and said prince was none other than their twin brother?

Since the moment he first acknowledged the existence of his _true_ feelings, Kaoru had never expected a happy ending to come from it.

.............................

**Endnotes**: Don't know when next part will be out. Might be inspired/coerced into writing it sooner should actual interest be shown; that I'm just not writing this for myself (because then I wouldn't of bothered, since I have it all written out in my head).


	3. Chapter Two

**Title**: White Horse**  
Author**: Atarashii**  
Series**: Ouran High School Host Club**  
Rating**: T**  
Genre**: Angst**  
Pairing(s)**: HikaruxKaoru

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything but the fic.

**Notes**: This is also a rather short part, and for that I apologise. However, I do so because I feel it just.. works best, in the end.

-----------------------------

**White Horse  
Chapter Two**

-----------------------------

Life and death was a never ending cycle, the two factors working together constantly to ensure Balance was kept.

There was no true way to 'cheat' death - many often tried - though many prolonged it, whether at their hands or those of others.

Hitachiin Hikaru was one such person, his body having long since refused to keep itself alive.

Yet however artificial his breath might as well be, he continued to remain on the mortal plane.

Death had other plans.

Many could prolong their trip; extend the ticket they were given towards the final destination.

Death always caught up with them in the end.

.............................

**Endnotes**: Chapter 3 is in the works, and within it the actual plot starts and the real angst begins. The entirety of the story is mapped out in my head, so as long as I'm able to _write_ it, all should be well. (But, hey - I've managed to get more written down on 'paper' these past few days than I have in years...*knocks on wood*)

Hope I haven't lost anyone's attention, though I don't blame you if I have. :)


End file.
